


epic bro momento numero 15: the sequel

by TotallyNotACult



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, UglyDolls (2019)
Genre: No Homo, a cult made me right this, bro moment, epic gamer moment, kneecaps?deleted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotACult/pseuds/TotallyNotACult
Summary: the way black and white should have ended





	epic bro momento numero 15: the sequel

Kyurem let out a deafening roar, the sound shattering the ice in the freezing cave and crumbling nearby stalactites. The powerful sound reverberated throughout the cave as the empty, emotionless shell of a pokemon followed ghetsis’ command without hesitation, firing an icy blast toward the entrance. Ghetsis smirked. His plans of world domination were coming together quite nicely, as the entirety of Unova was soon to be nothing but an icy wasteland. 

He looked up, shocked, as Kyurem’s power was met with its equal- none other than Reshiram’s fiery blaze. Ghetsis took a step back, astonished, as the white, feathery dragon swooped down and landed smoothly on the other side of the cave. And off of its back jumped a tall man with long, tea green hair.

Ghetsis tried to hide his anger and frustration, and put on an evil smile.  
“So, you finally came. The freak without a human heart. N.”

N glanced at him calmly, then looked to reshiram. He rested his hand onto its soft, downy side and Reshiram gave him a reassuring look. Its blue eyes were determined as they both shifted their gaze toward ghetsis. 

“Reshiram told me kyurem was suffering.” N narrowed his eyes at the man, remembering all the cruelty the man had put him through, his hatred growing by the second. “I can’t allow selfish humans to make pokemon suffer.”

N reached for his pocket, and placed his hand on the black object sticking out of it.

Ghetsis noticed this, and began to grow nervous.  
“S-so, N, I’m not going to let you disrupt my plans of world domination. My dream won’t stop for some freak who believes he can speak to Pokemon.”

N remained silent, and tipped his hat. He looked down at his green crocs. But they were no ordinary crocs. As he took a step towards ghetsis, he glided across the cave with his epic new croc heelys. He felt faster than he had ever been as he became nothing but a green blur in the dark cave. This remarkable power gave him reassurance as he approached the man.

Not until he was this close to Ghetsis did N realize- Damn, this is one ugly ass motherfucker, N thought to himself, a twinkle of hatred appearing in his stone cold eyes as he stood silently in front of him.

Ghetsis was unnerved at the sheer power N had obtained, and finally broke the silence between them. “N, what the fuck are you-”

Right at that moment, a third dragon soared into the cave- the legendary pokemon Zekrom. N looked behind him, tears gathering in his eyes as a boy with messy brown hair and a blue jacket hopped off its back. N gasped and turned toward him, their eyes meeting.

“Touya!” N shouted, his voice cracking with emotion.

It had been a long two years of searching, but now N and Touya were finally reunited. They ran to each other and met in a warm embrace, holding each other close as if they might lose each other again. 

“I missed you so much bro,” Touya said through the tears, his face buried into N’s chest.

“I missed you more, bro,” N replied.

Touya looked up at him with wide, loving eyes. “...Bro..”

They stared deeply into each other’s eyes until they noticed Ghetsis in the background yelling at Kyurem to murder them or something. But despite Ghetsis’ orders, Kyurem didn’t budge- it didn’t want to ruin the emotional bro moment taking place before them.

N and Touya let go of each other, and Touya nodded, determined.

Ghetsis looked at them with fear in his eyes- without Kyurem, he was powerless against the two. 

“Kyurem, I order you! Kill them this instant!”

But by the time the words were out, it was far too late. Touya threw a small purple ball at the giant legendary dragon, capturing it instantly. Ghetsis knew his time was coming, and he started to become pale. N had a cold, dead look on his face as he stared at the man. He reached toward his pocket once again, this time fully pulling out the black, metallic gun. He held it firmly in his hand and extended his arm, pointing it toward Ghetsis.

Ghetsis felt his blood run cold. “N, I’m your father. You can’t do this. You won’t,” he said desperately.

“Bet,” N replied, his voice still calm. Ghetsis shut his eyes tight with anticipation.

He stood pointing the gun at Ghetsis for a few more moments. Touya looked at N, concerned. “Well what're you waiting for? Shoot this bitch ass motherfucker already!” He whispered.

N closed his eyes, and lowered the gun slightly. 

“I knew you couldn't do it, you coward. You couldn't even shoot me. You good-for-nothing--”

“Say goodbye, Thotsis.”

Suddenly, N fired two quick shots at Ghetsis. His kneecaps, specifically.

With his kneecaps eliminated, Ghetsis fell to his knees or lack thereof and hit the icy rock floor with a thud. He began to shout various swears at N, but he wasn't really paying attention to him at this point. N turned toward Touya, smiling as he ran his fingers through the ends of his soft brown hair. 

“Come back to Nuvema town with me, N. We can live together there. We can have a perfect life together, bro.”

N rested his head on the shorter boy’s hat. “Anything for you, bro.”

The two intertwined their hands and walked out of the cave together, hopping onto their respective dragons and flew off into the sky, Ghetsis still lying on the cave floor cold and suffering. It was the happiest ending N could have imagined.


End file.
